Ruruka Ando
Ruruka Ando (案藤 流流歌 Andō Ruruka) es un personaje que aparece en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Ella es una miembro de la Fundación del Futuro y la líder de la 8° División. Su responsabilidad es ayudar a proveer fuentes de comida estables. Cuando asistía a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, su título era Ultimate Confectioner (超高校級の「お菓子職人」''chō kōkō kyū no "okashi shokunin."; Súper Confitera de Preparatoria'') hasta que fue expulsada por un incidente de bomba. Durante el Juego de Asesinatos Final, Ruruka mata a su novio, Sonosuke Izayoi, activando su código NG. Ella más tarde termina recibiendo un lavado de cerebro que la lleva a suicidarse, convirtiéndose es la cuarta víctima que muere de esta forma y la novena persona en morir en general. Una ilusión de Ruruka aparece en la OVA de 30 minutos, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World como parte del mundo imaginario de Nagito Komaeda. También hace una aparición en el manga spin-off de Danganronpa 3, Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Apariencia Ruruka es una joven de apariencia alegre con ojos lilas y cabello corto de color rosa claro. Viste una chaqueta rosa con piel blanca y gruesa alrededor de su cuello y muñecas, pantalones cortos y amarillos, medias blancas y botas rosas con muchas correas. También usa un gorro amarillo con un pin de la Fundación del Futuro en él. Personalidad Ruruka parece ser una chica que actúa amable y amistosa. Sin embargo, es muy astuta y siente un fuerte odio por aquellas personas que la traicionan. Ella es descrita como alguien que es cruel a pesar de su linda apariencia. También es muy manipuladora, y no dudará en usar o manipular a sus amigos para lograr sus metas. Ella es una ingeniosa y hábil negociante gracias a sus dulces, los cuales son tan adictivos como los más fuertes narcóticos. A pesar de que puede aparentar molestarse fácilmente e incluso ser cruel hacia los demás, actúa muy dulce y abierta con su novio Sonosuke Izayoi, y a menudo le da de comer sus dulces. Se implica que Sonosuke es adicto a sus dulces, especialmente porque Ruruka dijo en un momento que no confiará en nadie que no coma sus dulces. A pesar de ser un miembro de la Fundación del Futuro de alto rango, Ruruka parece escéptica en cuanto al propósito de la organización, comentando que, "al igual que la Academia Pico de la Esperanza y Seiko Kimura", está podrida hasta el fondo. Además, luego de descubrir el Código NG/ acción prohibida de Seiko, le pide que mate al verdadero líder de la Fundación del Futuro, Kyosuke Munakata. Ruruka siente un fuerte odio y miedo a ser traicionada, prefiriendo traicionar a otros antes de que tengan la oportunidad de hacerle lo mismo a ella, incluyendo a su propio novio. Ella reconoce que está mal, pero su miedo a la traición es demasiado fuerte. El hecho de que Seiko, su amiga de la infancia, la "traicionara" cuando eran estudiantes de preparatoria puede haber empeorado este hecho, pero aparentemente no es la causa del miedo de Ruruka a la traición. Ella también demostró tener problemas de confianza mucho antes de los eventos de Danganronpa 3, ya que ella odiaba que las personas más cercanas a ella no comieran sus dulces y se lo tomaba como algo muy personal. También ella ha afirmado que no confiará en nadie que no coma sus dulces. Historia Antes de La Tragedia Ruruka ha asistido a la misma escuela que Sonosuke Izayoi y Seiko Kimura en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Los tres se conocieron luego de que Seiko salvara a uno de los dos perros que fueron atropellados en un accidente. Ruruka se sintió impresionada por la habilidad de salvar a uno de los perros con su medicina, y desde ese entonces, Ruruka y Seiko se hicieron amigas. A pesar de ser amigas cercanas, Ruruka se sentía decepcionada de que Seiko rechazara comer sus dulces (debido a que está tomando medicamentos que pondrían en riesgo su vida si consume azúcar). Desde la primaria, Ruruka siempre le pedía trabajos a Seiko que involucraban drogas y era muy manipuladora con ella, para el disgusto de Seiko. A pesar de eso, las dos se trataban como amigas cercanas. Por otra parte, Ruruka también tiene una relación romántica con Sonosuke. Ruruka es extremadamente hábil preparando dulces, de los cuales se dicen que son extremadamente adictivos, como los narcóticos. Gracias a su habilidad, fue invitada a asistir a la Academia como una estudiante de la Clase 76 como la Ultimate Confectioner. Debido a los planes de Nagito Komaeda, en el que ella y Seiko accidentalmente hicieron explotar una bomba, tanto ella como Sonosuke Izayoi y Seiko Kimura no pudieron graduarse. Este incidente causó que ellas se echaran la culpa mutuamente, quebrando así su amistad. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair - Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future En algún punto del tiempo, tras ser reclutada por Koichi Kizakura en la Fundación del Futuro, se convirtió en la líder de la octava división. Su responsabilidad como líder de la 8° División es ayudar a proporcionar fuentes de comida estables. Ruruka es una de los doce ejecutivos que asisten al juicio de Makoto Naegi, y se convierte en uno de los jugadores finales en el "Juego de Asesinato Final" de Monokuma. Episodio 01 - Third Time's the Charm En el flashback al principio del episodio, Ruruka y los demás miembros de la Fundación del Futuro se enfrentaron a algunos de los Restos de Desesperación. Ella es testigo de cómo Juzo Sakakura, Kyosuke Munakata y Sonosuke pelean contra Peko Pekoyama, Akane Owari y Nekomaru Nidai en un puente. Ruruka, se había reunido en las instalaciones en secreto junto a los demás líderes de la Fundación Futuro para discutir lo que debería hacerse con Makoto Naegi. Ella cuestionó la razón por la que todos tenían que estar en un solo lugar, diciendo que todos podrían ser atacados, siendo Tengan quien le asegura que no ocurrirá tal cosa. Ella, con mucho entusiasmo, alimenta a Sonosuke, quien yace debajo de la mesa con la cabeza en su regazo, y acaricia su cabeza. Después de que Makoto, Kyoko, y Aoi llegaran a la sala de juntas, Juzo esposa a Makoto, golpeándole en el proceso. Cuando Hina comienza a gritar, Sonosuke, por órdenes de Ruruka, lanza un kunai que queda clavado en la pared, muy cerca de la cara de Aoi. Ruruka entonces la amenaza con que no fallaría la próxima si ella no se calla. Cuando el edificio está bajo ataque, Ruruka cuestiona cómo había encontrado el atacante este lugar si era supuestamente secreto. Cuando Seiko respondió, Ruruka la miró con enfado. El gas somnífero se desplegó en la sala de juntas y Ruruka se acurruca cerca de Sonosuke, pero poco después ambos caen inconscientes. Cuando se despertó, Ruruka y los demás se encontraron con una pulsera Monokuma implantada en sus muñecas. Monokuma, quien había sido resucitado llevó a cabo una vez más un juego de asesinato, el Juego de asesinato final, donde los protagonistas serían los líderes de la fundación del futuro. Episodio 02 - Hang the Witch Después de que Monokuma anunciara las reglas del juego de asesinato final, Ruruka intentó darle un dulce a Sonosuke como recompensa por protegerla. Para su sorpresa, Sonosuke se niega, afirmando que se encuentran en una situación extrema. Más tarde, después de la muerte inmediata de Daisaku Bandai, Ruruka se sorprende y pregunta si fue atacado. Kyoko confirmó que se le inyectó el veneno de la pulsera después de haber violado su acción prohibida. Ruruka se negó a decirle a los demás su acción prohibida, diciendo que no confía en algunas personas. Ruruka y Sonosuke, junto con Kazuichi, son los únicos que no apuntan a Makoto, habiendo apuntado a Seiko. Tras la huida de Makoto, Ruruka y Sonosuke se separaron de todos los demás para esconderse del traidor. Ella con confianza, dijo que el traidor tenía que ser Seiko, dejando al descubierto su odio por ella. Ruruka se mostró muy feliz al ver que Sonosuke estaba de acuerdo con ella. Episodio 03 - Cruel Violence and Hollow Words Ruruka y Sonosuke se muestran relajados en un salón, Ruruka habiendo despertado antes que Sonosuke. Ella lo recibió y trató de darle de comer un dulce, pero fue nuevamente rechazada, mirando a Sonosuke, confusa. Después del discurso de Makoto, Ruruka y Sonosuke son vistos en la entrada. Ruruka hablando de cómo las personas que se destacan, como Makoto, morirían en primer lugar. Ruruka le dice a Sonosuke que él es el único en quien puede confiar, haciéndole prometer que nunca le traicionaría. Seiko a continuación, entra a la sala y al verla, Ruruka al instante se oculta detrás de Sonosuke, burlándose de ella. Ruruka acusó a Seiko de ser el traidor y ambas comenzaron a discutir, Ruruka diciéndole a Seiko que ella fue quien hizo los medicamentos que se ubican en sus pulseras. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y Ruruka y Sonosuke presencian como Seiko crecía monstruosamente luego de tomar una gran cantidad de pastillas verdes. Sonosuke rápidamente agarra a Ruruka y escapa con Seiko persiguiéndolos Episode 04 - Who is a Liar Ruruka y Sonosuke todavía tratan de huir de Seiko, estableciendo varias trampas. Gracias a la inmunidad de Seiko, todas las trampas fueron fácilmente frustradas por ella. En un determinado momento, Sonosuke deja escapar a Ruruka, usando unos barriles y su cuerpo para trabar la puerta. Ella trató de calmar a Seiko, recordándole que solían ser amigas. Sin embargo, Seiko no escuchó aquellas excusas y culpó a Ruruka de ser expulsada de la Academia. Esa declaración provocó que Ruruka gritara de nuevo que Seiko era el traidor. Siendo que Seiko estaba a punto de romper la puerta, Sonosuke decidió tomar a Ruruka y volver a huir. Episode 05 - Dreams of Distant Days Ruruka se oculta en la sala de control, mientras que Sonosuke batalla con Seiko. Ella descubre la ubicación de Ruruka por su olor, pero al aumentar sin querer la luminosidad de la sala, Ruruka se da cuenta de su acción prohibida. Ella utiliza esto para mantener a raya a Seiko mientras que Sonosuke corre a buscar un arma para acabar con Seiko. Ruruka le dice a Seiko que la dejará vivir si come uno de sus dulces. Seiko se niega, por lo Ruruka le da como segunda opción asesinar a Kyosuke. Seiko se niega y le dice que Kyosuke la reclutó después de que fue expulsada de la Academia. Seiko toma más de sus pastillas, haciéndola crecer aún más. Ella salta sobre los reflectores, rompiéndolos, dejando así la habitación oscura y a Ruruka vulnerable. Seiko entonces empieza a romper el vidrio con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Ruruka se pregunta donde las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Cuando el vidrio es roto, Ruruka corre y se las arregla para huir de Seiko. Episode 06 - No Man is an Island Después del tercer tiempo límite, Ruruka descubrió el cuerpo de Sonosuke y lo ocultó en el salón. Cuando se reunió con Kyoko, Koichi, y Ryota Mitarai, les pidió su ayuda para acompañarla lejos del cuerpo de Sonosuke. Sin embargo, Kyoko le dijo que no quería dejar ninguna parte sin investigar y pidió de su cooperación. Episode 08 - Who Killed Cock Robin Ruruka cayó sobre un montón de explosivos, asegurando que fue por accidente, aunque Koichi no pareció creerle e incluso la acusó de querer destruir a la fundación del futuro. Momentos después, Juzo irrumpió en la habitación, anunciando su intención de matarlos a todos por ser un estorbo para Kyosuke. Después de que Koichi provocara una herida en el hombro de Juzo mediante una trampa, Ruruka sonríe y provoca una explosión. Koichi se sacrificó para salvar a Kyoko mediante el uso de su mano izquierda para llegar a ella, apenas pudiendo lanzarla a un lugar seguro antes de que el veneno de la pulsera de lo asesinara. Cuando se enfrentó a Ryota Ruruka por desencadenar la explosión, ella reveló sus planes de asesinarlos a todos. Ella alimenta con uno de sus dulces a Juzo, lavándole el cerebro y prometiéndole que le daría más dulces a cambio de que asesinara a los demás. Por desgracia para Ruruka, Juzo salió de su trance cuando sintió el dolor de la lanza de su hombro. Kyoko le reveló entonces a Ruruka que sabe que ella es la culpable de la muerte de Sonosuke. Ruruka lo niega, pero Kyoko le explica que había encontrado rastros de veneno en el cadáver de Sonosuke; Por otra parte, se encontraron con que Seiko estaba muerta, habiendo sido apuñalada con un cuchillo que ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo. Por último, Kyoko explica que Sonosuke tenía rastros de una sustancia dulce en la boca, a pesar de que su acción prohibida es meter alguna sustancia dulce en su boca. Kyoko, a continuación, tira una estantería para revelar una entrada secreta, preguntando si la acción prohibida de Ruruka es que alguien salga del edificio. Ella teoriza que Sonosuke encontró la entrada y quiso irse, siendo asesinado por Ruruka al meter uno de sus dulces en su boca. A continuación, tomó el cuchillo del cuerpo de Seiko y se lo clavó a Sonosuke para que parezca que está muerto por el atacante. El intento de Ruruka por negar las afirmaciones de Kyoko fue interrumpido cuando Juzo quiso salir del edificio, con ella tratando de detenerlo. Episode 09 - You Are My Reason To Die Ruruka fue derribada por el estruendo del original edificio de la Fundación Futuro colapsando. Más tarde, escondida detrás de una pared, fue testigo de como Kyosuke hería a Juzo, mientras ella lloraba de miedo. Más tarde, Ruruka se dice a sí misma que Juzo era estúpido y que no podía confiar en nadie después de todo, ya que todos te traicionarán al final. Ella intenta tapar la entrada con unas rocas, antes de tropezar y darse cuenta de que el tiempo límite casi acaba. Ruruka se dice a sí misma que conseguirá sobrevivir, y que no necesita de Sonosuke, ya que podrá hacer más amigos vaya a donde vaya, antes de dormirse. Ruruka fue la cuarta víctima del atacante (suicidio), y la décima en general. Su muerte fue diferente a la de las otras víctimas del atacante, ya que fue la única que no fue colgada. Su cadáver fue rodeado por muchos de sus dulces, con sus muslos destrozados y se rasgó su ropa, estando su cuerpo en un estado terrible. Relaciones Sonosuke Izayoi Un ex miembro de la Clase 76. Mantienen una relación romántica y son amigos cercanos desde la infancia, lo cual es confirmado por sus perfiles escolares. Sonosuke rara vez habla y la mayoría del tiempo sólo parece interactuar con Ruruka. Según la tabla de relaciones, ambos tienen una confianza mutua en el otro, al punto en que Ruruka lo apoda afectivamente "Yoi-chan". Sonosuke es extremadamente leal a Ruruka. Ruruka a menudo aparece abrazando y apegándose a Sonosuke, siendo a menudo protegida por él. Ella parece someterlo con sus dulces, los cuales se dicen que son tan adictivos como los narcóticos. Debido a esto, su relación puede no ser tan romántica como se interpreta. Ella parece tratarlo como un niño a veces y su comportamiento parece bastante manipulador. Los dos parecen compañeros, con Sonosuke protegiendo a Ruruka, y recibiendo sus dulces como recompensa. Después de que Ruruka le pide a Sonosuke que no la traicione, él juró que no lo haría "por el amor y los deliciosos dulces". Sin embargo, cuando Sonosuke descubre una salida secreta, Ruruka parece tener tanto miedo de una posible traición que lo asesina, dándole uno de sus dulces y haciendo que él rompa su acción prohibida, afirmando que si ella lo traiciona antes, él no podrá hacerlo. Sonosuke, sin embargo, considera que eso no es una traición y le dice que la ama. Seiko Kimura Una ex miembro de la Clase 76. Ellas fueron en algún momento amigas de la infancia muy cercanas. Seiko siempre hacía lo que Ruruka le pedía, aunque Ruruka tenía el hábito de abusar de su buena voluntad. Un día, debido a que Seiko tuvo un problema con Nagito Komaeda, le dio a Ruruka accidentalmente una droga laxante para poner en sus dulces en lugar de un aumentador de fuerza, los cuales les daría de comer a los examinadores. Además, las dos chicas causaron accidentalmente la explosión de una bomba puesta por Nagito y, como resultado, ellas y Sonosuke fueron expulsados. Ambas chicas creen que la otra es responsable del evento y ahora desconfían mutuamente de la otra. Si bien parece que Ruruka ha logrado convencerse de que Seiko es una traidora, ella parece haberse arrepentido de lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Cuando ella y Sonosuke deciden pelear contra Seiko en un duelo a muerte, Ruruka recuerda cómo ella solía considerar a Seiko su heroína. Las acciones de Ruruka hicieron creer a Seiko que Ruruka sólo se estaba aprovechando de ella, sin embargo, resulta que Ruruka la admiraba y se sentía feliz de poder contar con ella porque podía pedirle todo lo que ella quisiera, lamentando que Seiko nunca pudiera reconocer su talento sólo porque no podía comer de sus dulces. Si bien Ruruka no está advertida de ello, Seiko se sentía de la misma forma y sólo quería que fueran amigas. Daisaku Bandai Ruruka detesta a Daisaku, ya que se molesta fácilmente por sus dichos y voz "aterradora", no teniendo problemas en actuar cruel y condescendiente hacia él. Curiosidades *Ando (安藤), el apellido de Ruruka, consiste de las palabras "paz" y "wisteria". La parte de su nombre que significa wisteria podría referirse a su color de ojos, los cuales son lilas. *Le gustan los macarones y los bollos, mientras detesta las botanas.. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Fundación del Futuro Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Suicidio